New Parents
by mylittlebird18
Summary: Aine and Sakuya face the biggest challenge of their lives: Parenthood.
1. Big News

Disclaimer: Kaikan Phrase does not belong to me but to the author and artist Shinjo Mayu.

Many thanks to my mother for being my coauthor and editor for this fic. And also for letting me use her knowledge and experience for this story. Some of this is based true stories.

Dedication: this is for my dear cousin who has brought two beautiful girls into the world.

New parents

Trimester 1:

Part 1: Big News

Sakuya:

Aine came into my music room beaming. She walked over to sit in my lap. I slipped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. Finally I had to ask "Did you get your tests back?"

"Yes," was her reply.

"And?" by this time I was looking down into her beautiful hazel eyes, and she was staring back into mine. Her smile widened.

Aine leaned her head against my shoulder. "You're going to be a father, Sakuya," she replied.

Resting my head on the back of the sofa closing my eyes, I let it all sink in. I was going to be a father. I loved Aine and I was going to love our child just as much.

I began to go over the last few days in my mind. Things were different somehow; she seemed to glow. That morning, when she had told me she was going to see the doctor, I didn't really think anything of it. She also informed me that she was going to have some tests done. When I came home from work she was sitting by the phone. Aine turned sharply to look at me when I came in to the room, as though she didn't expect me. I kissed her cheek.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I asked. "Are you expecting a phone call?"

She nodded. "Yes, from the doctor. He's going to tell me the results of my tests."

I smiled, and as I left the room I said, "The phone won't ring any sooner if you're staring at it, my little bird."

Aine:

I was nervous. I couldn't stay still. I was trying to stay on the couch but I kept finding myself pacing around the living room, looking at the phone every few minutes. I heard the front door close and quickly sat down. Sakuya talked to me for a bit but when he left I knew he didn't suspect anything.

Soon the phone rang and I rushed to answer it.

"Mrs. Ookochi, this is Dr. Johnson. I have your results back. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand all of the English words he used.

"I'm saying that you're going to have a baby."

It took me a few moments to process what I had just heard.

"I am, really?" I answered in shocked surprise. I could hear amusement in the doctor's voice when he spoke next.

"Yes. About six weeks along. I'll send you a list of food and vitamins for you to take."

I thanked the doctor and headed to Sakuya's music room. I found him sitting on his favorite black leather sofa. I walked over and sat on his lap. He put his arms around me holding me close.

"Did you get your tests back?" he asked.

Leaning against his shoulder I answered, "Yes." I knew Sakuya was waiting for me to say more. And when I didn't, he spoke once again.

"And?" He was looking at me with the clear blue eyes I love so much. I couldn't help smiling even bigger.

I snuggled closer. "You're going to be a father, Sakuya."


	2. Yuki's Good Advice

Part 2: Yuki's Advice

Sakuya:

After Aine fell asleep, I got out of bed. I needed time to think. Who could I talk to about this? I went out to the living room and sat down in one of the chairs facing the window, with a view of the New York City skyline. After about an hour of trying to arrange my confused thoughts I picked up the phone; I needed to talk to Yuki, being that he was the only person I knew with a family. Here it was after midnight so in Japan it would be early afternoon. After what felt like forever the phone was answered.

"Hello this is the Todo household." It was Yuki's wife Maria.

"Maria this is Sakuya, is Yuki available?" I was hoping my voice sounded normal.

"One moment Sakuya I'll get him." Maria was as kind as ever. After a few agonizing seconds, I heard Yuki's voice. "Sakuya, is something wrong?" Yuki's voice was calm.

"What do I do now?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" a confused Yuki said. "Did I miss something?"

"Aine's pregnant! What do I do?"

Yuki laughed softly. "I think you already did what you needed to do."

"No, really—I'm serious. What do pregnant women do? What do they eat? Do they really have weird cravings? Do they need to stay warm? Should I make her stay in bed? What are fathers supposed to do? Do I need to do the housework for her? I'll just get a cleaning service. Do I need to take cooking lessons? Maybe a cook too." All of this came out in a jumbled mess. In retrospect, I'm sure I sounded like I'd gone insane.

By this time Yuki was laughing. "First of all: CALM DOWN. Take a deep breath, hold it and then let it out SLOWLY."

I did as I was instructed. It didn't help much.

"Now, first of all, how far along is she?"

"How should I know-she didn't say," I said crossly. "Does it matter?"

I heard a patient sigh. "She can't be very far along. Okay, first of all, she might start throwing up, usually in the morning. That's called 'morning sickness,' but even though it's called 'morning sickness' it can happen any time of the day or night. Some women get it worse than others. Maria was throwing up constantly for months."

"So I need to make her stay in bed, feed her rice gruel—I don't need cooking lessons for that—and lots of vitamin C, make sure she sleeps, drinks water and eats peaches."

"She doesn't have a cold," Yuki explained. "She can do anything she wants, pretty much, at least until she gets too far along. The biggest things are no alcohol and DON'T smoke around her. You can't smoke around a pregnant woman or a baby. You should quit smoking, anyway. I've been telling you that for years. Also, you can't have sex until after the baby's born. "

Those were things I really didn't want to hear.

"Keep your cell phone charged and with you at all times."

I could do that.

Yuki talked to me for about an hour, until I'd calmed down, more or less.

"Are you okay now?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now. I'm going try and get some sleep."

"Oh, and one last thing before you hang up."

"What?"

"Remember the kitten that Aine got for you at Christmas? It's now YOUR responsibility to clean the litter box."

"Why?"

"Pregnant women aren't supposed clean litter boxes."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know—we don't have a cat. Try looking it up online."

After we said our good-byes, I hung up the phone. I crept back into our bedroom. In the dim light coming into the room I could see the sleeping form of my wife. She looked so peaceful. I smiled, thinking about all the things I had talked to Yuki about. I can do this. I know I can. I slid into bed next to Aine. I lightly brushed the hair away from her face. She stirred.

"Something wrong, Sakuya?" she asked sleepily.

"No, nothing's wrong." I kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be just fine. Go back to sleep." After I was sure she was asleep once more, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Aine. I really do."


	3. A Mothers Good Advice

Part 3: A Mother's Good Advice

Aine:

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, which surprised me! I was always up before Sakuya. I got out of bed, grabbing my bathrobe. I left the room only to be met by one very miffed blue-eyed black kitten looking to be fed.

"Hello, Shinigami. Are you hungry?" I picked up the upset black ball of fluff and walked to the kitchen. When I got there I was shocked to see Sakuya had made breakfast. I was glad that he hadn't destroyed my kitchen.

He turned around. "I was just going to get you," he said with a smile.

"What's all this?" I asked.

He walked over and put his arms around me. "I'm going to spoil you today, we can do anything or go anywhere you want. You just need to tell me."

Our embrace was cut short by the kitten's protest at being squished between us. Breakfast was nothing too fancy: rice gruel, fresh peaches and milk. Although I was a little queasy I ate it anyway to make him happy. After all, he was trying so hard. After we were finished Sakuya said he needed to go out for a bit to pick up a few things at the office. When Sakuya left I decided to call my parents to inform them they were going to be grandparents. After getting dressed I curled up on the sofa. As I looked out at the city, I saw a gray snowy February morning. Picking up the phone, I dialed the familiar number. To say I was nervous was an understatement. As the other end of the line rang, I was relived when it was my mother who answered.

"Hello, mother."

"Aine!" she sounded surprised. "You're calling so late. Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact I have some good news. Are you sitting down?"

"I am now, Aine." Her voice had a touch of concern still in it.

"Sakuya and I are having a baby."

I heard her surprised gasp. "How far along are you?"

"About six weeks. At least that's what my doctor said."

It took my mom a few moments to get over the shock of what I had just told her. I could here the tears in her voice as she spoke. "Oh Aine, I'm so happy for the two of you! When are you due?"

I was happy that she was taking this so well. "Sometime in the middle of September."

Next mom bombarded me with questions. "How is your morning sickness? Are you eating right? Can you keep anything down? Did the doctor tell you to keep warm—it's so cold in New York. What supplements are you taking? Do you need me to come and stay with you to help out?"

After answering all of her questions there was a long pause. When she next spoke the tone in her voice was serious. "Aine, there are a few things we need to talk about."

I was a little confused. "What do you need to tell me mother?"

"Do you realize that you can't have sex from now until after the baby is born?"

"Yes, I know."

"Does Sakuya?"

"He might. I'm not sure about that."

"Well, you need to make sure he knows." After pausing for emphasis, she continued. "You can't drink alcohol and Sakuya can't smoke around you or the baby. He should quit smoking anyway."

"I'll talk to him about it but I don't think he's going to like it."

"It doesn't matter if he likes it. You and the baby are more important."

"Yes, I know, mother," I answered. "Oh, and remember, don't tell anyone about this yet. We don't need the press finding out about it."

"Well, I have to go and tell your father. You don't expect me to keep it a secret from him, right?" I could hear amusement in my mother's voice.

"Of course not," I laughed. "Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"Oh, and before I go, I have to tell you that when I was pregnant with you, what helped with the morning sickness was hot ginger tea with lemon."

"Thanks. I'll have to try that."

"Now, be sure to eat nutritious food. And get exercise. Find a good multivitamin and take it _every day_. No under-cooked meat. Don't do anything too strenuous. Make sure your bath isn't too hot…."

"Yes, mom. Yes, mom," I said to each pearl of motherly wisdom. After all, she knew more about it than I did. I looked at the time. "Sakuya should be home soon. Give father a kiss for me. I'll keep you informed."

As I hung up the phone, Sakuya walked in the front door. Shinigami jumped from his favorite high shelf by the door and perched on his shoulder.

I ran up to kiss him. "Let's go shopping!"


	4. Shopping For Baby

Part 4: Shopping for baby

Sakuya:

After dislodging the overly-affectionate kitten from my coat, I watched as Aine went to retrieve her winter jacket from the closet.

I didn't know what I was in for when I said I would do anything she wanted that day. I wanted her to be happy, even if it meant doing the one thing I hated most: shopping. I took her to one of New York's indoor malls; I didn't want her getting chilled.

Our first stop was a health food store. Aine walked up and down the many aisles of various supplements, and not being able to find what she was looking for she went and asked the women up front. After finding and purchasing what she needed we headed for another shop.

Our next stop was a book store. Aine headed for the section marked parenting. I looked around seeing a small cafe.

"Aine, I'm going to get a cup of coffee would you like anything?"

"Green tea would be nice."

When I returned Aine had an arm full of books, after handing them to me I started looking through the various titles.

"The Do's and Don'ts of Baby Care. What to Expect During Your Pregnancy. Healthy Meal Plan for the Mommy to be. Create your Dream Nursery. How to Introduce Your Pet to the New Baby. Yoga for the Expectant Mother. *Baby and Child Care by Dr. Benjamin Spock."

"Aine this is a lot of books, are you certain you need all of these them so soon?"

Aine took a long drink of her tea before she spoke. "you never know what you might need to learn."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted an interesting looking book. Picking it up I examined the title "Your pregnant wife and you." I'll have to read this. I placed it in the growing stack of books in my arms. After about half an hour of searching Aine decided she had enough information for the time being. We managed to get out of the book store with under 20 books.


	5. author's notes

Okay, so I'm going to try and clear things up with the no sex while you are pregnant topic. As far as we've seen from Shinjo Mayu's work and from searching the internet, sex is not allowed during pregnancy in Japan. We assume this is in an effort to try to prevent miscarriage. Aine's American doctor would say it's fine, but because she and Sakuya are Japanese they would most likely follow the customs of their native country. From what we've seen, it is what her mother and Japanese doctors would say is best for the mother and baby during pregnancy. We have to remember this is an Asian culture, not the U.S., and different cultures have different ideas. Does that clear everything up?


End file.
